


A Small Insecurity

by Axel_Estan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Petting, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Estan/pseuds/Axel_Estan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji and Ichigo had been dating for nearly a month, but the orangette has yet to see Shinji even shirtless. Curiosity overwhelms Ichigo, and instead of being a clueless uke sap, here he takes initiative and discovers something about his usually tough lover. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was greatly inspired by a friend for this. She is my Ichigo, I wish I could have got her to write his parts for me, she does so much better as him. Shinji is more my comfort zone. This is fluff, with a little whumping on Shinji. I have a personal feeling that Shinji has little quirks, and small issues that aren't often shown or shared. I'm sure they're both a little OOC but hey, my story so eh.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, it would not be going the way it is, and there would be much more delving into the Characters pasts and fleshing out instead of whats going on in the Manga now.

The revelation hit Ichigo one morning, waking to feel an arm draped over his waist, that he had never seen Shinji naked, or even shirtless. The orangette turned over slowly, studying his bed-mate in silence. He tried to rack his brain, surely he'd seen his boyfriend without his shirt, right? Well, he couldn't remember a single time. He huffed at himself, placing a hand overtop the comforting arm around him, and brainstorming a plan to remedy the situation. 

The blonde himself stirred slightly from his slumber, gently snuggling closer to Ichigo's back before letting out a content sigh, dozing back off in the relative dark of his bedroom. He could never get away with staying in the same bed as Ichigo at his boyfriend's home.   
He loved lazy days like this, weekends when Isshin let his only son stay with Shinji. They mostly hung out and decompressed in each others arms on days like these. The room was on the cold side, and the blonde didn't feel like getting up to rebuild the fire in his wood stove that warmed his little home. He tugged the blankets up a little bit, frowning at how little the blankets had moved. He sighed, realizing it was inevitable that he would have to get up and reheat the house with the stove. The blonde sighed softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the younger man's jaw before climbing out of bed and tucking the blankets back around Ichigo to keep him warm. He padded out of the bedroom into the living room, opening the doors to the little stove and adding paper, small sticks of wood, and two larger pieces on top. He lit the paper and closed the doors, listening to the crackle as the fire began to burn well. 

He headed into the kitchen, getting out eggs, sausage, and some juice to make breakfast. He flicked on the oven top, cooking in relative silence. When he was finished, he pulled out two plates and glasses, filling them with food and juice. He hummed as he searched around for a tray to carry everything, finding it after a little digging. The blonde put the glasses and plates on the wood tray, bringing it back to the bedroom.   
Ichigo stirred as his boyfriend shook his shoulder gently, murmuring about breakfast. The orangette sat up, blinking at the tray that seemed to have appeared on his lap. He looked up at the older man, taking in his slightly disheveled form. Once again, it seemed his boyfriend had slept in the button up shirt from the day before. Ichigo reached up, running a hand along Shinji's clothed arm. "Thanks," he said, pressing a kiss to the blonde's nearest hand before digging in. When they both had finished their breakfast, Ichigo set the tray aside, lightly tugging the older man toward him. 

"Shinji...?" Said blonde looked at him curiously, leaning closer to his bed-mate. "Hmm?" "Why do you sleep nearly fully dressed?" "A lotta reasons." "Thats not a helpful answer." "I know Ichi," he chuckled softly. The orangette sighed, "is there something wrong that you-?" He found a long slender finger pressed to his lips. "No, Ichigo. I jus' have insecurities an I wanna respect ya." The younger man placed a hand on Shinji's chest, feeling his heartbeat, and a curious long line that felt like an old scar. "Please let me see?" he asked. Even though he was a man of action, he knew acting rashly right now would do more bad than good. The older man sighed softly, a slightly trembling hand pressing over Ichigos. "I'm..." he sighed, "I'm not sure you should see." He mumbled. The younger man held him close, "I want to see, you're perfect to me, flaws and all. I promise whatever you hide won't change how I feel."   
The older Visored sighed a little shakily, the hand over the youngers' moving away slowly. "...Go ahead," he said softly. Ichigo shifted over, kneeling in front of Shinji, massaging his shoulders gently to help his love relax. He was surprised to feel several more lines under his hands, starting to wonder if they were the cause of his would-be lover's insecurity.   
A soft sigh escaped the blonde's lips, more following as the younger man pressed kisses along his jaw and neck. He heard a little gasp as his lips found the place where his shoulder and neck met. Ichigo smiled, leaning in and placing his mouth overtop the same spot, sucking until he managed to pull a soft, breathy moan from the blonde. The orangette smiled, hands gently massaging down Shinji's chest in a soothing manner, keeping him relaxed but not pulling at his shirt or messing with any of the buttons. Instead, he simply felt out and massaged the blonde's tensed muscles, being gentle and sweet with the simple caresses. After several minutes of this, the older man breathed softly, relaxed and he gently took one of Ichigo's hands. He placed the hand at his collar bone, nodding to him. 

A little thrill of joy went through Ichigo at the permission he was given. He slowly undid the first button of Shinji's shirt, pressing kisses along his jaw while he let his hands trace across the small patch of newly revealed skin. Shinji smiled a little, a shaking hand undoing two more buttons. The younger nibbled at his normally composed love's neck, reveling in the sounds he drew from the paler man. As his hand slid down Shinji's chest and stomach, he slowly unbuttoned the rest of the Visoreds shirt, fingertips feeling the multitude of scars across the blondes skin. He caressed each one lovingly, leaning up and capturing the blonde's lips with his own, kissing his love with a deep, unbridled passion.   
With that, Shinji seemed to accept his love's words as truth, arms snaking around the Orangette's waist, fingertips teasing the skin of his lower back. The pair held each other tight, an unspoken understanding that they loved, and were loved in their entirety. The blonde twined his fingers between Ichigo's, laying back and pulling the younger man with him. Ichigo settled atop his love, pressing back as Shinji gently nuzzled his cheek. "Ya so warm," the blonde mumbled, letting go of one of the Orangette's hands to pull the blankets up over them both. They snuggled close in their little blanket fort, keeping one another warm. They tangled their feet together, drifting back off to sleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
